


A-Searching, Upon the Shores.

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Kindly too, is the crescent moon;It lends me light as I walk the shore.But in its glow, is a saddened tone,As it whispers “my child, look no more.”Elrond searches with the starlight for his foster-father.
Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A-Searching, Upon the Shores.

The stars wax even when they sleep,

Of such truths I am quite assured.

They guide my feet through lashing seas;

A-glimmer, as I turn my gaze abroad.

So by their light I watch the waters,

As shadows dance and twilight capers.

Yet amongst the darkness, I never find

He for whom I endure such labours.

I weary as I search, fruitlessly:

He always eludes my tired eyes.

“Lord, thou shall findeth no father here.”

The sea is vast; its depths are wise.

Kindly too, is the crescent moon;

It lends me light as I walk the shore.

But in its glow, is a saddened tone,

As it whispers “my child, look no more.”

My yearning is strong as I set my jaw,

Defying the stars; ignoring their call.

Yet, as I gather my waning strength

A lament is borne; to my heart’s pull.

Lantern falling from a trembling hand,

I chase the sorrowed music wove.

Alas! I falter, the music forsakes me;

I fall amongst a copious cove.

The starlight wavers, my shoulders tremble;

Too mourned to cry, too numb to feel.

“Father, though I know not where you be,

“My sorrowful love I give you still.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have drawn a meagre little drawing to accompany this on my tumblr (lord-elrond-halfelven.)


End file.
